1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device. and particularly relates to a dot inversion driving type active matrix-type liquid crystal display device.
This application is based on Patent Application No. Hei 10-158558, filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a dot inversion driving method has been used for driving an active matrix type liquid crystal display device to obtain high image quality while suppressing the influence of cross-talk.
The dot inversion driving method is, as shown in FIG. 2, the display device is driven by switching (inversion) the polarity of each pixel data for every scanning line as well as every field.
When this dot inversion driving method is applied to an active matrix-type liquid crystal panel with a small display screen, such as 6 inches, and with VGA (video graphics array) resolution, providing the H-(horizontal) driver circuit for driving data-lines (data-driver) being disposed on one side of the liquid crystal panel, the pixel pitch is calculated as 19 xcexcm.
A problem arises that the above mentioned 19 xcexcm is too small to afford a space for mounting terminals by pressure welding for connecting the H-driver and the liquid crystal panel.
In order to solve the above problem, one option is to dispose the H-driver circuits equally on both side of the liquid crystal panel so as to double the pitch space. Such structure is proposed in Japanese Patent Application, First Application No. Hei 7-219484, in which linear data electrodes are mounted so as to be connected alternately to two digital drivers disposed on both side of the liquid crystal panel.
However, the only existing H driver circuits having a high withstanding voltage and having 64 gradations output odd numbered data and even-numbered data at opposite polarities. Thus, it is necessary to develop a new driver circuit which is capable of conducting dot inversion in order to realize a liquid crystal panel in which the H-driver circuits are disposed on both sides of the panel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an active matrix type liquid crystal display panel which is capable of conducting dot inversion driving by disposing H drivers on both sides of the panel while utilizing the existing H driver circuits which output odd-numbered data and even-numbered data at opposite polarities to each other.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention provides an active matrix-type liquid crystal panel which realizes a dot inversion driving by disposing on both sides of said liquid crystal panel existing high withstanding voltage source drivers (called xe2x80x9cH driversxe2x80x9d) which output odd output data and even output data at opposite polarities to each other against a common electrode of the liquid crystal panel; wherein, every two or every integer times of two of said data electrodes of the active matrix-type liquid crystal display device are taken out and connected to said driver circuits.